


1982

by ESawyer



Series: The Years In Between [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, MWPP, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ESawyer/pseuds/ESawyer
Summary: October 31st, 1982.Somehow, it has been a year.





	1982

Somehow, it has been a year.

Occasionally, Remus has to check his calendar just to make sure that time really was passing as quickly as he feels it is. And everytime, he is gripped with the grief knowing that one day, he will have spent more time without James, Lily and Peter, then he will have done with them. Sirius, of course, is a part of this little equation, but he will not let himself think about Sirius.

On October 31st 1982, Remus sits in his small, dingy flat, hot tears stinging his eyes. He has always been more than aware that his life was somewhat of a disaster, but even he feels like the recent development in his life were too tragic even for him. He has never felt so alone in his life.

All the people that he used to be able to turn to whenever he needed someone are all dead, in prison, or trying to force some sort of normalcy back into their days. Remus wipes his eyes and drags himself over to the the kitchen, only to find it completely devoid of all food. Groaning, Remus picks up his wallet, even though he knows that it is empty before he even opens it.

With the disbandment of the Order, Remus no longer has a place to sleep and eat. He is not allowed to work in the Wizarding World because no employers seem to like the idea of hiring a werewolf, so he had turned to the muggle world. Over the past year, he has had to take little jobs that only ever last a few weeks until the full moon, which always gets him fired because he is in too much pain to even think about ringing up and telling them he is sick.

His stomach rumbling, Remus drops his wallet back onto the counter and begins what is quite a normal occurrence of scouring his flat and looking for loose change. An hour later, Remus has cobbled together £1. It is not much, but he manages to convince himself that it will do for at least two days. Somehow.

The day drags slowly. Remus can not to do anything without thinking about the friend that he has lost. He breaks down halfway halfway down a street when he passes a florists that has a display of lilies in the window, and he cries a bit more when he sees four schoolboys racing down the street, howling with laughter. Part of him wants to hurry over to them and make them promise to treasure the time that they have together, because they never know when it might come to an end. Instead, he just watches them them run past him and and tries to remember what it is like to be happy.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you for reading! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/e-sawyer


End file.
